


Our Pleasure

by Beautyoflove



Series: Baby I've got No Control [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, lol, ummm idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyoflove/pseuds/Beautyoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis questions Harry of what he did to him. </p><p>OR</p><p>Louis accepts the fact that he's a vampire and Harry praises him like he was born too.<br/>(Read part 1 to understand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2!   
> I work so I didn't proof read and if there's any mistakes, sorry!  
> And if its too fast again I'm sorry. I tried.

“What have you done” Louis yelled as he pinned Harry on the bed; not caring that he had cum dripping out of him. “What do you think young one” Harry giggled. Loving how his now mate was reacting to the situation.

Louis saw **red** , literally. How this man could be laughing at his question when he deserved an answer.

Discovering a strength he never knew he had, he slapped Harry hard across the face, to the point that the sound made sounded as if a gun had been fired. Harry turned his face as quick as he had felt the impact. A barely there sting left where a huge, red hand print laid on his cheek. With anger he flipped the position in which he and Louis were in. Causing the smaller one to be pushed against the sheets where he looked at red eyes looking back at his own red orbs that he has yet to discover. Hand wrapping around his throat. Fright entering his body.

“I don’t appreciate you hitting me young one. That was rude of you” he whispered in his ear.

“And I don’t appreciate being laughed at” the younger said.

“Oh love, but I wasn’t laughing at you. I was fondling over how cute you were reacting, that’s all” he replied as he left gentle kisses from Louis’ earlobe to his neck.

Louis gasped. Little shocks of electricity being placed on his body as Harry placed kisses down his neck. “Well can I have an answer to my question” the boy sassed.

Harry looked up, leaving the boys neck alone for now. Thoughts ran through his head thinking about how he was going to tell this beautiful boy that he is now a blood eating creature. He decided to just spit out the truth.

“You’re a vampire. I turned you,” was his reply, “and I bonded you to my existence. You are now mine Louis. Mine to touch” he spoke as he rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ body, “mine to kiss” resuming his kisses down Louis’ neck “and mine to **pleasure** ” and with that he entered Louis’ still gaping hole. Earning a moan from his lover.

“Fu-c-ck” Louis moaned. His body filling up with pleasure. He knows he should be angry, angry with the bloody vampire on top of him, but with a vampire like Harry he can’t find himself doing so.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “Had me falling for you the second you tripped into my arms.”

Louis let out another moan. Before tonight he had never let a man touch him. Not even kiss him. Afraid of falling in love and having his heart broken. But with Harry praising him like his life depended on it had him feeling a way he had never felt before.

With every thrust, Louis’ feelings grew. With every praising word, he felt a fire in his soul. Louis was Harry’s, and he was okay with it.

Harry took his time. He touched every inch of Louis’ skin. Memorizing every touch and lick that drove Louis crazy. Savoring every uh’s and oh’s that came out of Louis’ mouth. This boy was his and he was pleasing him like no other ever will.

“Har-ry I’m-I’m—“

“Shhh baby just let go.”

Louis came. His second orgasm hitting him just like the first he had earlier that night. Harry, too, came with a load moan.

Gasping, both looked at each other with such passion that it was hard for neither to say the three words.

I love you’s were heard in unison, causing both boys to giggle.

After a couple minutes of calming down from there high’s, Louis turned to face Harry, who had fallen to his side after pulling out. After giving it some thoughts, Louis build up the courage to ask.

“Harry?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I ask you questions?”

“Sure love, go right ahead.”

“Am I—Am I going to have to drink blood?” The thought was killing Louis. He didn’t want to become a blooding eating monster.

“Yes, but you’re not drinking any human blood because I refuse to let you be near any other body that isn’t mine.” Emphasizing his words he grabbed Louis, pulling him to his side, until every inch of skin was touching. Not caring about the cum drying between their skin.

“Then what will I drink?” Louis asked dumbfounded.

“You will drink animal blood. I will teach you how to hunt.”

“Ok.”

“Any more questions,” Harry asked.

“Will I have to leave everything behind? As in Uni and my family?”

“At the beginning you can still live your normal life, but as the years pass we’ll have to leave. We don’t age Louis, and it’s better to leave before people start to suspect.” Louis hummed. Contemplating if he should just not go back at all. His family didn’t even care for him and his uni mates weren’t even really his friends. He rather just leave everything behind.

“Also we have enough money to travel around, as long as you’re with me you don’t have to worry about expenses.” Louis once again hummed. Deciding on his choice.

“I want to leave everything behind. I have nothing to go back to.”

“Why’s that love,” Harry questioned.

“My family never cared for me. Once my step-dad came into our lives, it was as if I was invisible… I have no friends, I have nothing Harry” said the 17 year old, as he started to tear up. “The only thing I had was my education Harry. Nobody cares about me” the boy cried.

Feeling his mates’ pain as a result of their bond, Harry started to console him. “Shhh young one, don’t say that. I care for you. You won’t need anybody else, but me. I will love you to infinity” the vampire spoke. Louis’ heart swelled with every word. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He had been alone since forever, with no love nor compassion, but now he has Harry. He can’t help but think this is how love is supposed to feel.

He couldn’t be happier.

“Harry?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck me.”

“ Our pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhhhhh.  
> Thanks for the support!  
> And hope you enjoyed!  
> Also if you haven't read my first fic read it, it's pretty decent for my first fic ever (;


End file.
